Red Sun
by CopraMeow
Summary: The Oracles have foretold a war, a war that could end the Vampires. Original Story. Anything that could remind you of a certain book/series/etc is purely coincidental and unintentional. R&R 8tracks playlist : Red Sun
1. Part I - Ch 1

**Chapter 1.**

Why are they doing this?

They just want the supplies, don't worry bunny – The boy said grabbing the girl and her teddy bear of the window. A granate flew smashing the glass. The girl screamed and tears welled up in her eyes. It was too much, the war, the loud noises and no one was there to help. – Don't cry bunny we'll make it, let's go! The shelter will close soon and sunrise is coming up!

Tugging on her sleeve he pulled her up. Sunrise was deadly for Pretrans. If they got caught in the sun rays they would die of burns.

Her small dress was dirty, the white petals of the flowers turning an ugly,yellow brown. The teddy bear didn't have one eye, filling falling out under the right arm. The boy could always find those eyes in a crowd. She had light green eyes with a dark rim, always wide open and curious. He spent days watching over her. She never said a word against punishment if it meant getting that cookie or stealing a book. Just what 5 year old stole medical books? Watched with gruesome fascination pictures of organs, bones and nerves spiralying around the human skeleton.

The same one that hang around him, clutching that teddy bear and giving him a gummy smile. Who else would hang out with the scrawny kid with the wild look? He looked like a ravid animal, his eyes always alert watching for a foe that would attack him, clutching the girl beside him.

Where are we going? – The girl asked flinching at every little tremor. The shakes were loud, the pavement under her didn't seem solid enough.

The shelter! C'mon! - Small feet rushed, passing wonky stairs, green from mould and gray from dust. The place where they loved to play was a on old abandoned house, with high chimneys and narrow windows, the front lawn burned to a tan yellow, dead bushes and a half fallen rusty gate. The rooms were mostly empty, here and there a broken chair, cups or a stray toy. No one knew who actually lived in the house.

Aawex...-

What?

It's dark..

A bit more, let's go, we'll be safe there -

A hand wrapped around a smaller one gently tugging. They only had a few meters to the main entrance. They ran through a long hallway, one hand on the wall feeling the old walls under their finger tips until they came in front of a steel door. Simple, shiny steel and a door knob. Knocking and choughing three times. Click, click, click. The door hinges creacked as they gave away under the weight of the steel. Light illuminated the dark hallway and showed two pale faces, eyes wide as plates, hair smeared with dust, dirt and debris.

Can we please take shelter? – The boy pleaded. The woman in the door smiled kindly, looked at them both and smiled. Orphans. They weren't uncommon in these days of war.

Come in but the bear stays, it's filthy and you two need a good bath! Come on in! – Flashing a perfect set of pearly whites the woman let them in. The girl noticed the long canines and whimpered in fear.

It wasn't custom for a full transformed vampire to take in pretrans that aren't it's own offspring. The Laws didn't forbid nor did they encourage it. Mates could have offspring only in times of wealth and peace and these were not such times. The Vampires were at war, civilians running for their lives taking only their offspring and mates, few could spare the maids and butlers. The Aristocrats fled in style, giant limusines with caravans of jewlery, expensive furniture and rugs trailing behind filling up the Sanctuary before the majority of the civilians even left their houses.

The Oracles have foretold the war.

 _The humans shall see us_

 _and there shall be a red dawn._

Everyone went bat shit crazy. First the Aristocrats hearing it first from the Oracles, pulled their businesses from the human world and packed. You wouldn't believe where the fanged hand was, trading, stocks even the common places like libraries.

The Oracles remained silent worshiping the Immortals in the alabaster temple.

The Civilians on the other hand stayed calm, organised and slowly evacuvated the cities under the World, travelling south, to the Sanctuary.

Humans would hardly notice anything from the commotion. Most was done under the night sky. Civilians didn't care much about fancy chairs of persian rugs, their loved ones were at stake, no pun intended and it was their primary concern to keep them safe.

The Vampire cliniques shut down, the Healers fled with the Aristocrats surely bribed with sweet words filled with poison with a high price. Anyone had a price, you just had to name it.

Shelters were used as check points, filling up with young and old, waiting for the transport to make the journey to the Sanctuary. Often were they ruled by the power of money, the ones that couldn't afford much were left last to enter, trying to hide from the deadly sun rays.

Pretrans that weren't that lucky running from the dawn scattered the streets as bony, dark skeletons. These young had luck, was it from the greedy stare the woman gave them or the promise of young blood possible to sustain their bottomless thrist.

Adult Vampires fed only from their mates. Taking a vein from a pretrans was considered a crime, sin against the creation of the Vampires, it was also a delicacy in the upper casts of the Aristocrats. Orphans, slaves and servant young were often „dessert".

* * *

A back room was outfited with a makeshift bathroom for the injured. The little girl was taken there along with two other girls, teens almost there at the Change. They took her small, dirty dress off and showed her under the shower head. The water was barely warm, colder than spring rain making the girl jump.

The marks! – A woman gasped. The little girl hugged herself under the water, mattered hair sticking to her face. The young orphan was born with it. No one would dare tattooing a young and yet there she was, five years old with a tattoo made of the Ancient language warning about Death.

* * *

*rewritten*


	2. Ch 2

Chapter 2.

The alabaster walls radiated cold, calm and silence. The temple where the Oracles lived and prayed was closed off the of the hills above the Sanctuary. It was a simple, round building. Twelve obelixs surrounding a prayer hall. Inside the hall a pool of sorts carved out of white stone illuminated by the moonlight served as the oltar and shrine. Behind it a black metal door stood, closed for all except the Royal Pair. Rumors were the Immortals themselves sat behind the door. Chained to their thrones, unable to resist the bites of the Royals. Their blood was Ancient, filled with power and knowledge, it was said if you bit them you would be granted Immortality.

The power of a God.

Vampires weren't shiny, they didn't run from garlic and they died. Harder then humans, but eventually they all died. From the moment the Change finished, life on Earth lasted about 200-300 years, more then enough to fool humans and their stupid beliefs.

Too bad there weren't any Royals to claim the rumor and drink from the Immortals, so the Oracles prayed, cleaned the temple and issued prophesies. The Oracles were all blind but they could smell, the fear of the civilians as the ran to the Sancutary and the foulness of the Aristocrats as they feasted while others starved. Their robes were sparkly white, resembling greek togas. They shaved their heads and walked barefoot. The Temple should be always clean. Ready for the Royals. Ready for the new Gods.

No one knew how they Oracles came to be, they would just show up and start their practice. No bloodlines to follow, no special birth, some even said they were cloned or that the Immortals made them temselves, servants fit to clean them and worship them until the world cleansed.

Oracles spread petals on the temple floor, the midnight mass was approaching which meant the whole temple would be colorfull, petals and candles lit everywhere, the whispering chant of the Oracles mesmerizing the Aristocrats that would attend. To be seen or to be blessed, all of them came on their own accords.

The Oracles made no noise when their feet touched the ground nor when the petals fell down to the pristine, white floor. However a gasp killed the silence, from the basket filled with petal a single, black petal fell down.

The Oracles fell to their knees and sniffed the air. Bald heads, bodies wrapped up in white lifted their arms and screamed.

* * *

Across the Temple stood Sanctuary, the city made and revived by the Vampires. Under the hill with the Oracles centuries past before everythign was errected and encircled by thick walls of reinforced cocnrete. The Voting hall, ironically only used by the Aristocrats was now just a place to gather and gossip amongst expensively clothed individuals that did nothing for the community.

The civilians lived on the edges of Sanctuary, messy small apartments stacked on eachother like bee hives. The streets there were full of lives, spices and all kinds of smells from everyday lives. Unlike the human lies about Vampires and blood being the only thing they needed, Vampires did eat. A lot. They loved food and drinks. Being a Vampire wasn't just reserved for the white with dark hair and red lips, every enthicity, shape and size could be a Vampire. Chubby females with wide grins, tall dark skinned males and ginger slanted Vampires. A melting pot of culture and races. Vampires didn't believe in human religion, they had living proof of their own magic. Despite that they still enyjoed the techical achievements and pleasures humans had to offer.

Computers, wifi, e-cigs, gel nail polish...you name it.

Across the Civilians lived the so called middle class of the Vampires, the Healers, the Warriors, everyone that surved some kind of role and puropose in the Vampire community. Sandwitched between the Aristocrats and the Civilians they were on their own, close to royal and close to poor. The Aristocrats laughed at them and their willingless to step over corpses just to be near them.

* * *

The caravans stopped. Muddy and over used cars sighed as their enginees died. They were in front of the Sanctuary's walls. They rose up like scyscrapers, thick as them and just as dangerous. The Guard was in there, the community's strongest Warriors, bloodlines bred to kill. No one messed with the Guard, males born served under their fathers and females under their mothers making weapons. No Vampire wanted to serve in the Guard as much as strong and proud they were, most died in their early 50s defending the Sanctuary and going into the Human world into the war.

Caravan Nr., how many are there? – One of the Guard shouted. He was tall as a mountain with long blonde hair braided down to his butt. His arms were thick, handling a gun and a notepad waiting for the answer

43500 Sir, around 50 Civilians and one...

One?

Orphans Sir, nothing special

Uhmm sure, OPEN! – He yelled.

Draco move your ass so we can open!- Another shouted. He resembled „Draco" in height and mass but had long dreadlock, being held together with a neon green hair scrunchie. He grinned widely and pulled a lever. His eyes were bright green, she would always notice those light almost neon eyes of his. The doors opened letting the caravn enter.

Go down little girl and cover that this instant! – Miss Marie said. The female that let the oprhans inside snorted at their wide eyes. Of course they never saw the Sanctuary they were orphans! Neither did she but she didn't say that. The cursed marks were painted over with fundation and covered with an old T-shirt to big for her. But the brat was too curious. She poked around anyone and everything without fear of punishment. She would change that the instant they set food in the Academy. She was still there looking at the walls - BOY MAKE HER MOVE!- The blue eyed orphan flinched and hurridly took her hand. He was afraid..interesting.

* * *

Who were they? – Draco asked once he climbed up the Walls.

Some Civilians - Phillip said refastening his dreads.

Don't those things smell?

Your ass smells

Oi! – Draco puffed his cheeks as the older male joked. They were members of the Guard, currently on rotation on the Wall. Caravans weren't common, rarely any of them survived the journey.

I saw something there, a child – Draco continued and stared off his back into the Sanctuary. - She looked like a smaller version of Leo. You should have seen the eyes the kid had, spot on Leo eyes

Are you drunk? Leo and young? He's gay for fuck's sake. – Phillip shook his head. Another head came through the door. Short black hair, spiked and wild that belong to Arthur, the oldest in the Guard. His deep blue eyes had lines already, from the war and the worries his Guard gave him. Warriors of the fines breed, idiots and drunks of the lowest community level. The Guard.


	3. Ch 3

Chapter 3.

* * *

The Sanctuary smelled weird, exciting and boring at the same time, similar when you took a book from a shelf from the first time in a while. It was dusty tickling your nose but you couldn't wait to dig your nose into it and read. When the caravans entered the secured city both youths rushed to the side where they could peek through the windows.

Cobble stone streets filled with Vampires, young Pretrans and Changed ones shuffling their way through the day. High houses with colorfull banners and shop signs advertasing various products and services. Glued to the windows they watched as no one glanced at the caravan, it appeared like nothing special to the residents of the Sanctuary.

They reached a high blue building, vines growing on the sides and and a lush garden in front of it. Rose bushes, tulips, violets circled the entrance. Crinckling her nose she watched Miss Marie hush her out of the caravan into the blue budilding. It must have had at least five stories, each with big glass windows. The door was massive, covered in Enchantments and Phrases she never heard off. She hoped they had books. Books were nice, quiet and filled with stories. Some stories were sad, some made her laugh and some made her tilt her head to the side. Turning her head she watched Alex wave – I'll be behind you don't worry- He smiled widely. Turning she tugged on the arm of the woman holding her hand. – Will he come with us now?-

˝Silence brat!˝- Miss Marie tugged on her hand harder and pushed her in the building. A large foyer was filled with people talking. Silence fell when they noticed the newcomers. A woman set her glass down and came walking over. Her high heels made a tic tic noise on the floor. The floor was so pretty in her eyes, a white stone with black veins. She studied the veins and followed them with her eyes when someone's hand touched her hair.

˝Hello there what's your name?˝- The woman with the high heels asked. She had a big smile and smeared red lipstick at the corners. Her eyes looked evil.

˝Answer the nice lady dont' be rude˝

˝I don't know you˝- A small voice said. The woman's smile dropped.

˝Listen here, I will teach you obidience and I dont care if you like it or not. Snotty brat. This is why we don't take Orphans. They think they can take everything. Take her to the rooms under. She'll come around.˝- Her voice changed, the soft tune turned icily as they took the small girl away.

* * *

The air smelled stale and cold and the walls behind her back were slick. Her eyes, more keen than of a usual Pretrans saw the greenish stone of her cell. The old lady threw her in without a blanket or her teddy. She was all alone but there was someone else down there too. Someone was breathing down the hallway. The cells were mostly empty but there was someone in the corner. She could feel the stare on her, scrutinizing her. She could smell the male hormones in it.

˝I see you˝- She said and sat next to the bars. The shadow moved. ˝Where are you going?˝ - The shadow moved steadily, melting into the wall. Eventually the shadow disappeared leaving the small girl alone in the dark.

She felt something drip on her forehead and opened her eyes. Curled in a ball in the corner of the cell she yawned. Again something dripped on her forhead. She lifted her eyes and saw water leaking through the cracks of the green stone. Following a darker vine of green it collected into a single drop right above her head.

˝It's what they keep out from us˝- A voice spoke. It felt like it spoke inside her mind and outside the walls, echoing.

˝I saw you yesterday˝- The girl whispered. ˝Where are you going?˝- Curiously she got up and approached the bars. There wasn't anyone down with her. Empty cells and cobwebs.

˝I'm nowhere and here˝- She turned expecting the voice behind here but found only cold, green stone. Her tummy roared with hunger and she clutched it tightly.

˝Owwie..˝- It had been almost a full day since she ate. ˝Awex said he'd be behind us...˝- Lifting her eyes she stared at the green walls.


	4. Chapter 4

We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

April fools :P


End file.
